My knight, my warrior
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: Warning: AU so it contains historical events change and the concept of nations are different. "When the light shines on her face while the winds blew, Allen swore that he saw an angel." Contains some pairings like ScotfemEng, AusIndo etc. but mostly femCanada x 2pAmerica, some future lemons, and some childhood traumas. OC Philippines, Papau New Guinea, Mexico etc. are here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would never try to own Hetalia nor had I even own it in the first place. All rights belong to Himaruya.**

_A dark skinned young man was watching over the horizon. In his hand was a spear which was bloodstained at an earlier hunt. His eyes scanned over the meadow for a sign of life or any beast to hunt. The sound of grass rustles behind him causing him to turn his view behind before letting a warm smile grace on his face._

_"Ukiuk (Winter), my love, what has brought you to my domain?" he greeted her as he embraced the young woman._

_She returned his warm embrace with her own, squeezing him as she smiled. Pushing a feather from his headdress, she tiptoed to kiss his forehead as the young man savor the moment. She then held his hands much to his confusion._

_"Dearest, the gods gave us a gift..." she then exhale as she smiled at the stunned young man "We are having a child Napayshni (Courageous)."_

* * *

><p>"Give it up already mommy dearest." a young man with messy dark bloody red-brown hair (a cowlick can be seen), red eyes pierced at the older blonde hair and green-eyes woman as she shield the young woman with wavy caramel-blonde hair and amethyst eyes behind. He smirk as he watched them defy him. It will be a matter in time that his precious Madeline Williams will be his, no one can ever separate them ever! They will both rule over North America without dearest <em>mommy<em> watching and telling them no. They will be free, she will see it soon.

"Allen, this has gone too far enough young man!" Alice admonished her former charge as she shielded her daughter from his view. The once quiet boy, the one whom she took in as her son had the gall to cause a rebellion (granted there are taxes that are quite unfair) and now he sets his sights on young Madeline. That arrogant cur of hers thinks just because he won the war he can win again with Madeline as his bride!

Allen clicked his tongue in annoyance, he already burn the capital yet they still defy him, denying him of his cherished consort. Now only that but didn't he already show Alice (and his uncle-father Allistor, stubborn old man wouldn't go anywhere away from his mother) his maritime supremacy!? So why can't they give up!?

Madeline closed her eyes as she hears her mother chiding Alfred while the latter retorts. She can't comprehend why did their family fall apart so quickly, she missed the days when Allen would make her flower crowns with his pudgy tan fist, declaring his intentions to marry her causing their mother, who is drinking tea outside, to chuckle at their antics. She missed the smell of her papa's crepes as she watch Kumarie trying to fish out salmon from the nearby river. She also miss the laughter of her red hair father (whom she suspected that he is in love with her mother and she also felt the same way ...and the fact that they did marry technically as far as their union counts) as he scoop her up in his arms, telling her stories about faes and nymphs that will leave her in awe (Allen though wouldn't believe as he brush it off as "childish **nonsense **with no scientific proof", earning him a conk on the head).

Where did it all go?...

* * *

><p>They lost, she read what was written in the accursed paper in front of her. No, her mother, Alice Kirkland, England and the British Empire did not just lose to him!?<p>

But she did, she won't always be invincible, Spain is also in decline as New Spain is declaring his independence with Paraguay, his other colonies are already independent so the rest as sure to follow. Empires will have also have their time to fall.

But what about Australia and New Zealand? What would they feel if she were no longer be with them? Her younger brothers would surely be upset-

"Finish packing already darling?"

She whipped her head as she saw him, smirking in her direction as he leaned on the doorway. She could feel her heart beating faster as he walked towards her, she shouldn't felt anything remotely close to love, he did burn her capital and is now trying to take her away from her family. She should hate him! Despise him! Her mind screamed for her to hit him, castrate him, and whatever method of torture should she inflict him with. But cursed her heart as it yearns for him. Why? Why does it beat so fast that it beguiles her to yearn for his touch yet she felt pain at the same time.

She shouldn't feel any love for that...that man!

She huffs as she folded the paper into half and slowly getting up to her wardrobe. Looking at the brazen young man in front of her, she wonders where did her dark knight from her childhood go.

* * *

><p>The ride to her new home was...unpleasant. It's not because the carriage was hideous in fact it is simply marvelous but because of the way his piercing blood red eyes gaze into her being as if she were a prey being watch carefully. She could feel his possessiveness as she felt his arms wrapped around her tightly, securing that she can never escape.<p>

"...Madeline..." he whispered in her ear "Why won't you talk to me already?.."

_"Bonjour...I-I'm Madeline Wiliams..." a young girl wth twin ponytails clutching a teddy bear said to a stoic young boy who was looking at her with indifference as he held his book._

_"Hmph... name's Allen F. Jones." his said nonchalantly as his mother twitch at his expression._

"Madeline, doll please..."

_A young boy sat down under the apple tree. His body is covered in bruises and scratches yet he shows little to no concern as the ones who he fought back have worse injuries than he had. Insolent idiots thinking they can have the upper hand on a him whilst reading his book. Those boys have dignity as they attack someone while their backs are turned. He already show his superiority so he doubt they will come back anytime soon. He hissed at his bruised arm, how in the world can he ever go home?_

_"A-Allen, m-mother said that it is- what happened to you!?" she quickly went to his side inspecting his arm "Are you okay?"_

_He frowned at her, why would she worry about him? Surely she shouldn't worry about her so called "brother" or fellow colony that wouldn't talk much nor is a social butterfly. "I am all right Madeline, just need some salve that's all" he would have stood had she not pull him down to sit "What are y-"_

_His answered came as she immediately fished out a small bottle containing herbal dried leaves. She opened the bottle and hastily rub the herbs unto his injuries. At first it stings then it subsides with a cool feeling. Why would she help him? What does she want?_

_"Are you oka-"_

_"Why did you help me?" he interrupted her._

_There was a silence between them, the young girl fidget under his stare. He was about to tell her to forget about it when she said:_

_"I...I wanted to help you cause you are my f-frere no? S-so umm family help each other right?" she looked at him with those dazzling violet orbs. When the light shines on her face while the winds blew, Allen swore that he saw an angel. A light red blush crept on his face as she smiled shyly._

_His heart had never skipped a beat like this..._

_Yet it was all so familiar..._

She never answered him much to his dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Hetalia , all rights goes to Himaruya**

**Author's Note: I notice a numerous number of fanfics would always have Scotland as an abusive lover or brother to England. I am severely bother by it. And why on Earth was he even that abusive?! It's like you are stereotyping that all Scots are a bunch of men who would LOVE to abuse a guy they love or their brother. In my point of view, Scotland is more of an impulsive, hot tempered young man that shouts or would instigate a fight with others but would never rape, torture or even kill a person. He is sweet when his dere side is showing and can be a bit of a flirt with a gentleman touch if he loves that person. He also helps others when they need it but would deny it with a blush. LASTLY! Himaruya said that he sees Scotland as a NICE person!**

_Can you hear me calling you_  
><em> Don't you feel how much I need you<em>  
><em> Across the mountains and streams<em>  
><em> I whisper your name<em>  
><em> I call out to you in my dreams<em>  
><em> And there you came<em>  
><em> You'd take me hand so tenderly<em>  
><em> And promise never to leave me<em>  
><em> You'd speak to me such words of love<em>  
><em> And swear your love to me to the spirits above<em>

**-Can you hear me**

* * *

><p><em>"Our little one.." Napayshni muttered as he touched his sleeping wife's stomach. He could never imagine in a millennium that he was given a chance to be a father. Him, the great chief who had lived for many years, centuries in fact, has watched many generations of his people grow old and die while he and his wife Ukiuk with the other great chieftains living at the south retained their youthful appearance. It was impossible to have a child in any time they want.<em>

_This child, his and Ukiuk's, their little miracle. He could already imagine a little boy laughing while holding his hand, pointing to whatever beast or plants that would elicit his childlike wonder to ask so many questions. Or maybe a little girl who would enjoy braiding and twisting his long dark hair as she and her mother talk what little girls would like to hear. _

_"My child..." he whispered "Our baby...we will see you soon..."_

* * *

><p>"W-We've lost..." she couldn't believe, she just can't "We lost to him again... How?...Just how?.."<p>

A crimson red haired man held her as she cried, conveying her disappointment over the outcome of their battle, her grief on losing a daughter and betrayal over the boy they took in as a son. His poor Alice was trembling and her eyes were shut to keep her tears at bay. As he went on to comfort her, his mind raced with millions of question as he dread his sweet little girl's welfare. Was she being locked up? Is he treating her all right? Did he- stop, he raised the boy, never in a million years would he even done that that dastardly deed.

"Tis aff tae be a' richt loue, ah promise ye that... (It's going to be all right love, I promise you that...)" he whispered as she tighten her hold on his shirt. He gently kisses her forehead and continues to rock the young woman is his arms. "Ne'er think yer wabbit alice. Sae whit if he won? that doesn't mean ye hae grown wabbit, we a' hae oor times tae fall ye ken. Whiles thare wull be times whin thare wull be someone tae push ye doon, bit ye kin aye git up loue. (Never think you are weak Alice. So what if he won? That doesn't mean you have grown weak, we all have our times to fall you know. Sometimes there will be times when there will be someone to push you down, but you can always get up love.)" he whispered to her softly.

"It's just...I failed Madeline..."

"Hae faith that she is aff tae be a' richt. (Have faith that she is going to be all right.)"

Outside of their window, a newly young bird flew away from his mother's nest.

* * *

><p>"Madeline! Open this door!"<p>

Upon arriving to "their" new home, Madeline quickly tore herself from his arms and swiftly run inside as she ignored his callings. Opening the door, she then locked herself in an unfamiliar room that is used as an office or a library. She then fell to her knees as she recounted the events that transpired throughout the day. She already had the knowledge prior to this day, she even packed her things yet why does she felt surprise and angry. Furious tears fell from her violet eyes as she stared at her clenched fists. It was so unfair...

**"MADELINE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!**"

His knocks never ceased, pounding the door continuously. Each of the sounds he make grew louder and desperate, not caring if he could even break the door. Pound after pound, the cracks grew larger as Madeline's breath grew even more heavier. Until finally, a wood flew at her sound as she stared at the hole in the door. His hand immediately went towards the knob as he madly unlocked the barrier that separate him and Madeline. The door then revealed a very furious young man.

"What were you playing at Maddie!?" he snarled at the young woman "Why did you run away from me?!" he then briskly walk towards her as she could only stare at him "Why were you so determine to get away from me!?"

_"Allen.."_

_Allen stared at his little Madeline from his bed as she looked at him with tears threatening to spill. Gathering her in his arms, his heart ache at the sight of his Madeline crying. He couldn't help but feel disappointed from failing to protect her from those who had hurt her. He swore that whoever hurt her would pay dearly! He may be 10 but he has quite a punch that can make a full grown man weak. _

_"Is it true that I am useless?"_

_Who is that slime that dare to utter those words!?_

_"No! Don't believe what those idiots told you!" he cupped her face as he wiped the tears away "You are far away from being useless Madeline."_

_"But Allen...I know it has been years but that is what papa's boss said. A useless land of snow and ice..." she then looked down "I dreamed about it a while ago.."_

_"Forget about that, it's just a dream." he looked at her squarely "We're here...I will always be here...just...don't push me okay?" he murmured._

_"I feel safer with you frere so why should I push you away?"_

_"Promise not to let me go? To always be together?"_

_"I promise frere." she kissed his cheek innocently._

_"Pinky swear Mads." he looked at her seriously as he held his finger. "Pinky swear?"_

_"Pinky swear!"_

_The next morning, the two children had slept together with their arms wrapped each other tightly._

"It's because you..."she then angrily look at him straight in the eye "TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY ALLEN YOU **TRAITOR**!"

"TOOK YOU AWAY!? ME A TRAITOR!?" he gaped at her, disbelief written across his face. "IT"S YOU WHO** BETRAYED** ME MADELINE!" she stared at him incredulously. "I ASKED FOR YOU TO COME WITH ME BUT YOU CHOSE THEM! I PERSUADE YOU TO COME WITH ME, TO TASTE FREEDOM BUT YOU STILL REFUSE! WHY MADELINE!? AND NOW THAT I'VE FREED YOU, YOU RUN FROM ME DAMN IT!" he threw a nearby vase at the wall, letting his fury out as he looked at her.

_She looked at him in disbelief. Join him? Betraying their mother?_

_"Think about it!" he said "We can be free! We may never have to worry about unfair taxes and we can make our own rules! Just the two us!" he held her hands as ruby orbs met amethyst. "Just the two of us..."_

_A flash of an image of a man with feather headdress holding the hands of a fur clothed woman as they smiled softly at the noticeable bump on her stomach. She blink her eyes in confusion as she stared at Allen's determine face. Does she have the heart to betray her mother who took her in when her papa's boss disown her against her papa's will? Does she want to hurt her mother because of her wish to be free with her...brother...?.__._

_Don't delusion yourself, you love him._

_"No."_

_He looked at her in surprise, staring at her face whether she was jesting or not. His whole body shook as her answer echoed in his mind. No? She said no? Why would she refuse? Does she hate him? She...broke her promise...No..No..NO!_

_"Y-You can't be serious Maddie...You just can't!" he let go her hand as he pace around the room. "You..you promised not to let go, to push me away! You said we'll always be together!"_

_"I know! But I can't betray our mother!" she then grab his collar as he looked away "Allen, she took care of me! Took care of us! Don't you think that is unfair!?"_

_"Unfair!? Madeline, the taxes her boss impose unto my people are unfair! I am doing this for the freedom and rights of my people! Why can't you see that Madeline!? Why do you still refuse freedom!?" he immediately remove her hands from his collar. Walking away, he glance back and chillingly said._

_"I will never forget this treachery Maddie...But then...I will always come back for you and mark my words, you will be **mine**."_

He growled as Madeline refuse to look at him. How dare she, for all the trouble he did to set her free and for her feel and see what freedom is, she still refuse him! He will show her who she belongs to! Not that frog or their so called "family" but to him! He grabbed her chin as she continues to defy him.

Looking straight at those violet orbs, he immediately plant his lips on her. Her eyes widen as she struggles to get away but his other arm snaked around her waist, using his unnatural strength to hold her. His sharp teeth bit her lips, causing her to gasp as he uses the opportunity to sneak his tongue in. Madeline whimpered as she felt his tongue met hers, trying to get her to respond. His thick wet muscle slowly gave up as she didn't respond to his actions so he instead started to lick inside her wet cavern, memorizing its interior. When the time to breathe came, he latched on to her neck as she screamed when he bit her. Licking it, he smirked as it forms a noticeable mark.

"That will teach you who you belong to." he stated with no emotions as she rubbed the bitten area as she composes herself. "..your room is at the end of the hall." With that, he walked out of the room, arranging plans to fix the broken door. Upon reaching his office, locking the door he suddenly broke down.

"I love you...I love you so much that it hurts...why can't you see that?" he cried "I love you for so long..."

Madeline stared at his retreating form as she slowly put her finger to her lips, tears slowly pouring out of her eyes. She wiped her tears hastily as she struggles to get up. Walking out, she can't help but to let a few tears fall again.

_'Where did the Allen she knows go?..'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Author's note: This focuses less on history and more on the personification's own relationship, life and point of view so they may contradict what the thoughts of their leaders as they are their own person which is why you've notice the often usage of their country names. They have their own will and feelings. There will be some oc's ranging from Indonesia to Mexico. **

**If anyone notices, this sets in an alternate Universe so there will be some changes in events and the fact that there will be nations that will have parents that are alive and pretty much have fought with (conscious or not). I mean there are fics that ROME is England's father...**

**Here are the pairings as of now:**

**USCAN or Organic Maple**

**ScotEng**

**2pSpaFemmano**

**Napayshni X Ukiuk**

**and now...**

**Angkasa x Tau**

**Originally this was an OrganicMaple fic only but then why stop there especially when there are other characters to appear? Other couples or characters will have their stories unfold here.**

* * *

><p>The garden is a very peaceful place, Madeline noted. To be honest, she'd never expect Allen of all people would ever build a garden. Sure he does love to be alone but he would most likely would build a library if she were to remember the Allen from before. He would often complain about garden chores and opt to read instead so she doubt that the care of the garden rest solely on Allen's.<p>

Allen, she rubbed her "mark" as she thought of him, the shock hasn't worn off from the day before. He bit her and hasn't spoken to her ever since.

Not that she wasn't doing the same.

"...Madeline..."

She ignored him, the fear of him still lingers on her mind. Her knight, her prince charming is now a dragon that yearns for something to sustain its hunger. The dragon still calls out to her yet she still turned her back into him despite knowing that his wrath is something not to be taken lightly. After the 5th times tried to get her attention, she could hear his exasperated sigh as the sound of heavy stomping was heard. Then she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"...I-I...Just..."he mumbled "J-Just wanted to say...I'm sorry.."

Her eyes widen, Allen apologized? She never quite expected that, given his actions before. But then, she thought of his mark and their...kiss..

Mon dieu, they not only just kissed but it was full blown make out or what her papa coined "L'amour".

"P-Please Madeline..."he plead "I just wanted you to talked to me again...I wanted for you to be free so we can together..Madeline I'm serious..."

Her heart rapidly beats.  
>"I...Madeline...I really..."<p>

Blood rushes through her face when he nuzzled her.

"...love you..."

He slowly pulled her chin, staring her eyes as their lips sealed.

* * *

><p><em>"Angkasa (The sky)!"<em>

_A young dark haired woman smiled as she slowly walked down from her boat. There, her beloved Tau (Dusk) waved at her as yelled her name, Angkasa, signalling his location. Unable to contain his excitement, he immediately run towards her much to his clinging koala's dismay. He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to make it too tight for their child inside her. Angkasa laughed as he carried her bridle style, nuzzling his face on to her neck._

_"Hahahaha stop it Tau (Dusk)! It tickles!" she giggles._

_"I missed you and our little ankle biter! Two whole damn weeks is far too long..." he pouted as he make a faux teary expression "Why can't you visit every week? Do you want me to die alone my dear wife? Don't you wuv meeeeeeeee?" _

_"Oh you are being ridiculous here Tau!" she pinched his dark skinned cheeks "I love you of course so stop being over dramatic! I have stayed here for a month you know!" she laughed._

_"I am not being over dramatic here shiela! I really miss you! " he declare while holding her tight._

* * *

><p>"Angkasa..." whispered a lone young man with green eyes and messy brown hair that has two strands defying gravity. He groggily wiped his sleep eye as he sat up from his bed. What was that dream that kept on repeating again and again? Who's Angkasa and Tau? Why are they important to him? Why does he feel empty? He often cried out of nowhere ever since he was a young lad whenever he sees fishing vessels dock at the pier. Why damn it?...<p>

"Steve!"

His brother burst in as his normally sheep horned shaped hair blonde is now in a state of disheveled. His eyes were widen and sweat was pouring down from his forehead. His breaths were labored and he seems to jumbled his words. Walking towards him, he placed his calloused hands on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down Chris mate, what has gotten your panties in a twist there?" Steve asks as his brother manages to recompose himself.

"Steve bro..sister..big sister Madeline is now under Allen's..."

He is gobsmacked, there is no such possibility that mum could ever lose to that drongo! Mum is an **empire** for crying out loud! How she ever lose herself to that aloof "_brother_" of his!? He won the first fight yes but there is no way mum could ever lose again! Was this a joke!?

"Chris are you sure!? You ain't pulling my leg mate? Answer me Chris!" he shook him. His big sister who was so kind and gentle can't be gone! What will he say to their fellow colonies? Their other foster siblings? What will he say, 'G'day mates! Our sister gone and all so let's all mourn while we take a piss!' ?

Chris nod his head "Yes I am not kidding Steve! Allen has taken sis to..." he gulped "to have their countries unified or to become one..."

"HOLY DOOLEY! THAT HOON WANTS TO MARRY OUR SISTER!?" he screeched, when he was younger, he recalled the feeling of fear and submission every time Allen visits, with his red eyes pierced at his soul whenever he would glance at him. "WHY MADELINE OF ALL PEOPLE!?"

Why her?

* * *

><p>A dark brown hair boy with chocolate eyes glared at his so called "father" as the said man was talking to his soldiers, shooting a warning look at the boy if he dares to misbehave. He slowly clenched his fists as the 9 year old let out an exasperated sigh. Patience, Marcelo Jose Cruz, you do not want to face the wrath of "Padre Espana" do you? Do you want to be locked up in a covenant again? Where those men will-<p>

"Marcelo, we are leaving now." The pony tailed brunette with cold purple eyes, name Andres Hernandez Carriedo, coldly called his foster son as he walked away from his men. Too many problems, he thought, first Alejandro is gaining his independence, declaring war on him with few of his colonies. Dios mio, then Felipe is starting to call himself "Filipino" and with his revolts in the past...

All he really wants is to just go home, finish his paper work, mess with France and smell the paella cooking. He really has no time for these things after he became a father when all he just wants is to be alone and enjoy his life with no annoying brats around (well with the exception of Lovina he guess). He then glanced at the scowling boy besides him as he couldn't help but feel a _tiiiiiiny_ bit guilty as he may have been too hard on him. He was just annoyed, that's all and the fact that Lars just had to send him tomatoes this morning. That Dutch will be the death of him someday...

"Where are we going _padre_?" The boy asked as he peered outside their vehicle.

"Where else? We're going to find you a new tutor."

Marcelo sigh exasperated "Yay, a new _maestro_." he snorted sarcastically "A big fat old man then who would steal gold ?"

"You watch that tongue of yours hijo." Andres angrily said "Don't you dare falsely accuse your teachers. Learn some respect!" he then plopped down as he massaged his temples "You caused enough trouble already, don't make me punished you severely Marcelo. Be thankful that I raised you to become a civilized young boy and not a savage." _Damn tomatoes..._

The boy didn't reply as he opt to stare at the window. He would never know what was going on behind those close doors or what is underneath his polo shirt. Benevolent as his rulers are, they never know the actions of those who are out of their eye's range and how they treated them..

"Whatever you say _padre_..."

* * *

><p>Madeline sped upstairs after pushing Allen away. She immediately closed her door, locking it as she fell unto her knees. Why did he kissed her!? She held her head as she kept on replaying the images that transpired moments ago. Her mind was filled with confusion, fear, anger and so many whirl of emotions that she can never described. Why?...<p>

_Because you like him and he likes you back cher. Don't deny it, why else would he locked lips with you and bit you?_

_He took me from our mother! And he forced me to kiss him back!_

_And so? I thought you like it and don't you also even yearn for freedom?..._

She didn't answer

* * *

><p>"Madeline!" Allen cried out as he chased her. "Wait Madeline!"<p>

Tears sting from his eyes as he watched her lock her door. Why did she pushed him away? Does she not like him back? Was it all a mistake? Allen winced as he recalled yesterday's events, maybe that's why she was scared?

_Don't run away from me...I love you..._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Spain,Philippines, Aussie and Nesia has arrived.<strong>

**Poor Allen :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Author's note: I would like to thank my readers and my reviewers for their support for this fanfic. I hope I can do a better job in the future and to be worthy by your standards. Sorry for my shoddy writing...**

**Truthfully if you want to imagine it better with music, I recommend listening to the song Lilium of Elfen Lied Music box version at some flashbacks or Inuyasha's lullaby when it is a sad childhood. For first love..hehehe First love by Utada Hikaru (either music box or not).**

* * *

><p><em>Outside their home, Napayshni took a deep breathe as he observed the snow falling from the sky. Slowly he could see that the once vast greenery is once again covered by white. He gently kneel down the crisp white snow, his hand gently scooping up a small young bird. A gentle smile slowly forms as the bird shook the snow off from its body before it flew away.<em>

_"I wonder..." Napayshni muttered "If I can get to see what is beyond my lands and see the vast new world like that young bird.." he looked up the sky as his arm raised upward as if he were to touch the sky "Someday all of us will have the chance to fly and be free like a bird..." he vowed._

_Slowly he walked back into their tent._

* * *

><p>"Madeline..." a young man murmured as he peered outside his home, guilt gnawing inside of him as he recall the events few days ago. His Madeline is now scared of him, refraining from talking to him and is constantly fleeing from his presence, that thought made him want to inflict pain into himself. He just wants her to understand, to show her how he loves her, how he cherishes her and he desperately wants her to be his, together forevermore.<p>

He slowly lean back as he turned his gaze at the wall where a small red ribbon is hung.

_A young Allen was reading his favorite book about fiction; stories in that category fascinated the young boy. The sun outside the library wing is slowly descending into its slumber, casting soft orange glow upon the room. The grand mahogany door slowly opens as the young boy whipped his head towards the direction of the door. His once indifferent face softens upon seeing a blonde hair little girl._

_"Frere!" she greeted him as he acknowledges her "I have something for you!" she eagerly run towards him._

_An eyebrow rose as he inquires "Hmm? A gift for me?"_

_She nodded eagerly as she fumbles in her pocket. Slowly she pulled out a red ribbon, showing it proudly in her palm. Confusion settles in the boy's face as she smiled at him. A ribbon? Why a ribbon?_

_"Madeline...why are you giving me a ribbon?" he asked, perplexed at the gift._

_"Well I once read a book from a faraway country that tells the story of a boy and girl that their destinies are tied together if the ribbons on their finger or if they have the same ribbon." she answered "If we have ribbons then we'll always be together right frere?"_

_His hear pounded as he gingerly took the ribbon from her palmed as he examined it. From the looks of it, the ribbons is nothing more of an everyday ribbon and scientifically it has no evidence that a simple red thread could bind them...but then..._

_"Thank you..." he whispered "I'll treasure it forever.."_

Allen slowly touches the age old ribbon. "I wonder..." he murmured "If I were to wore it and so do you...will our destinies be tied forever?..."

* * *

><p>A young blonde hair woman slowly strolls outside at the garden as she watches the flowers slowly closing it and retire for the night. Kumarie, her pet polar bear, is sleeping at her room as usual and still asking about her name. By then, a pair of beautiful butterflies flew passed by her. Her hand extends towards the pair, hoping that they will land on her soft hands. A smile made its way on her face as they both land together.<p>

"I wonder... If I can find the same love as you two did..." she murmured sadly "Who am I kidding?... I love him and...I'm so conflicted...I am supposed to be loyal to my family and now...I am falling towards the deep that I can't get out...it hurts..."

She can't love the man who've hurt her mother, the one who took her in when she was cast away. Was she being ungrateful? Her tutor once told her long ago that her heart may feel love but always think rationally. Don't jump off the cliff without checking it whether it was safe or not. Now, her heart screams for her to be free and love him but her mind argues that she should leave, run away and return to her mother. He is dangerous and rebellious. Her people are loyal to the British yet here she is with the enemy...

What she didn't notice during her reverie is that one of the butterfly flew at the window of the library leaving the other alone.

_I'm scared of falling and making mistakes..._

* * *

><p>Love is such a complicated thing, no amount of intelligence nor pages of every single book would be able to explain it perfectly. It moves erratically, acts against the laid out formulas, countless of possibility that weighs more than the stars that decorates the night sky. Sometimes you can trust it to make you feel safe or shun it when it betrays you.<p>

Allen wished he had a weapon to vent out his frustrations.

Why won't Madeline be his? Why?! Just why?... They were meant to be together weren't they? He gave her freedom didn't he? So why?...

"You are thinking too hard..."

His head snapped as he turned around to find the source of the voice, none.

"Show yourself!" he snarled.

The voice sigh just as Allen turned his head towards another direction. In front of him was a transparent figure of a child. Its face was blank and he can't tell what he even looks like. The figure looked as him as it folded its arms.

"That wasn't very nice..." the figure huffed "I was just telling you the answer jeez..."

"Who and what are you!? How did you even come to my home undetected!?" he demanded.

The figure slowly transformed, color rose into his body as Allen's eyes widens. The boy in front of him looks exactly like him when he was a young boy except his hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were like the sky. The young boy grins when Allen nearly lose his balance.

"W-what are you? An illusion? A figment of my imagination?" Allen asked.

The boy happily answered "I'm Alfred, the other you." he then change into a sadder too "You've been too selfish lately, you ignore Maddie's feelings and you pretty much bit her dude. Why are you scaring her?"

"You don't know anything! Who do you think you are!? You are just a figment of my imagination!"

'Alfred' then smiled at him, it was no ordinary smile. The smile he use was cold, it chills every fiber of his spine as the boy merely chuckled "You can say that I am your conscience dude. Me don't know anything? Well why can't I Allen? I'm a part of you. The opposite you, the person that you should have been in another world.' he took a deep breathe "If you really love Maddie, then why do you keep on thinking that your methods are right and not asking on what she really feels? You are making her confuse and more prone to choose the safest path which is that old lady. Geez, if you love her, make her happy and quite hurting her!" he then disappear.

_If you really love her, make her happy!_

Allen slowly stared at his hands then at the spot where the boy disappeared. His mind buzzed as he slowly sank. What have he done? He let his inner monster take control. He then punched the wall behind. His rational thoughts returning, ever since Madeline rejected him, his mind was clouded with anger and hurt he had felt that day. All it took was a little cheeky brat to snap him out of it.

_What have I done?..._

* * *

><p>Night fall as the stars twinkled like precious gems against the dark heavens. The moon glow as the orchestra of cicadas has started its grand performance. The once barren field is now filled with soft glows of fireflies, creating a picturesque landscape as if one would at a painting. Madeline carefully leaned from the balcony as she marveled the fireflies dance their song.<p>

"So beautiful..." she whispered as one firefly land on top of her palm "Are you keeping me company little one?" she softly asked.

"...May I be the one to accompany you, Madeline?"

Her head whipped at the direction from which it came from. Allen slowly walked towards her, cautious in every step he take. The heart inside her chest beats rapidly as she could feel the need to flee. Her legs started to move when he grabbed her hand, pulling her slowly towards him. Their eyes met as her throat dries. For a while, she avoided him and now they are face to face.

His free hand shakily touched her right cheek as she keeps on staring at his red ruby eyes. Allen couldn't help but think that the person in front is an angel, so beautiful and so precious. Her purple amethyst eyes keeps on staring back at him, no words were able to escape from his nor her lips as none of them would be able to convey it to words.

"Madeline..." he whispered her name, breaking the silence "I miss you..."

Madeline slowly looked down as she heard his words. Why can't she make up her own mind? Why is everything so complicated?

"I'm sorry, I must have made things so difficult for you huh?.."

_I bit her..._

She looked up to him, regret shone in his eyes as he looked at her.

_I was raised as a gentleman but didn't act like one...I turned out to be the most introverted, vegetarian, short- tempered young child with an intense dislike of heroes that use brute force instead of realistic approach and my eyes...scared them..._

_Why am I like this?... _

"I scared you...I wasn't thinking about what you feel... I was supposed to be your knight but then like always, I can never be a hero. I'm a villain who always end up hurting you even when I try to be a prince for you-" his eyes widen as she kissed him. Their lips stayed on like this before parting ways, faces flushed from the kissed they'd had.

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm so sorry..._

_I love you..._

"I don't need a hero Allen...I just need my dark knight...the Allen who would protect me" she softly said as she held his face "N-no matter how many times you've hurt me...I have and will always love you and treasure you..." _I...must have to make my own decisions from now on...Allen is still there..no, he was always there... I can't be afraid of him anymore...I love him..._

His eyes widen at her words, she loves him as well? "Madeline...I-I'm sorry...I-how could you forgive, even love a monster like me? I-I can't control this inner beast inside me! My eyes are color of blood for crying out loud-!" he then felt a warm pair of lips on his. His arms snake around her small frame as she held his face in her hands.

"I love you Allen and you are no monster..." she said after their lips parted once again but she still held his face, their foreheads touching each other "Even if you did turn into one a few days ago, today you just come back, the Allen I love..." she saw his tears pouring down from his face. "I...I won't leave you Allen..." she said quietly.

Their lips meet again as the lingering taste of salt is between them,

_I'm sorry mother...but I love him..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Review please!**

**Author's note: Do you want their romance to take it slow? Or do you want the plot to move straight forward? **

**Here are my o.c.'s or Hetalians with no official/different fan names, Names I use(tongue twist!):**

**Marcelo Jose Cruz, the Philippines or La Isla Felipinas **

**Alejandro Enrico Gonzales, Mexico or Nueva Espana**

**Kirana, Indonesia, ? (shhhh..)**

**Pedro Ramos ,Timor Leste**

**Alfonso Ricardo Carriedo, Portugal**

**Steve Kirkland, Australia**

**Chris Kirkland, New Zealand**

* * *

><p>"You stay in here boy!"<p>

Marcelo just sat there at the corner, looking at the vast empty darkness that engulfs his surroundings. It was cold, he can't hear a single mouse scurrying away nor can he even listen to heavy footsteps made by other human beings. He was alone, completely and utterly alone. A tear shed from his eye as he recall a memory, of his mother.

_"Mother?"_

_Buwan (Moon) turned around and found her four year old son, Bituin (Star) looking at her with tears in his eyes. Her heart clenched as she gathered him in her hands. The young boy sob as he buried himself in her bosom, shaking as she rubbed his backside._

_"Is it true?.. That I am not your son?" the boy cried to her._

_"No no Bituin, listen to me." she held his head with her hands "I am your mother and you are my son, yes you and I are not by blood but..." she smiled gently at him as her thumb wiped away his stray tears "...that doesn't mean I love you less and in my heart, you have and will always be my child..." she kissed his forehead._

_"Then...where are they? My real parents?" he asked "Have they abandon me?"_

_He could hear his mother sigh as she combed his hair with her delicate fingers "I wished I knew my dear son. I found you by the shores the day after the storm has raged over the lands. It was a miracle for you were still a tiny infant wrapped in animal hide with no mere basket for you to settle in. Do you know why you had a very large mark behind your back?"_

_"You mean my scar mother? Was I..." he looked at her as she nod to confirm his conclusion._

_"You sustain a very grave wound my child at your back. It was when I sense that you are like us, the ones who are represent our people for eons to come yet I also knew that we are not immune to pain. So I ran and seek help from our kin, who was currently trading with my people. She was a great healer indeed but unfortunately, she couldn't remove the scar completely." she took in a deep breathe as she wrapped her arms around the young boy "It was such a tragic tale my little one..."_

_Tears gently fall on his hair as he looked up. His small hand immediately reached up and wiped the tears that she has shed._

_"Don't cry mother, I am just thankful that you love me." But did they abandon me or were they killed, was left unsaid._

Buwan may have just took him in but she is his mother and he is proud to be the successor of her lands. He is thankful that he is considered to be the heir despite being an outsider. Even when his...padre took him in because of these islands, he would never regret being it's representative, never.

But, like any human boy (or so he thinks), he couldn't help but yearn for at least a glimpse or knowledge on who were his parents.

"**WHERE IS MARCELO!? OI! GET YOUR PUTA HANDS OFF ME!**"

A raspy voice whispered out "K...Kuya..."

"I SAID, WHERE IS MI HERMANO BASTARDO!?"

"You are not welcome here hijo! He is currently facing his punishment for disrespecting his maestros!"

"Disrespect!? Vete a la mierda! You just can't see it can't you idiota!?"

"You can't just barge whilst at war and going around accusing false airs about sus cuidadores y maestros and how dare you disrespect m-!"

"You don't even deserve our respect anyways! Now where is **MARCELO**!?"

_Kuya..._

_Mi dispiace kuya..._

_I caused you so much worry..._

**_Indios!_**

**_Savages!_**

**_Barabarians!_**

_I... am padre's disappointment and he hates me..._

**_Why can't you learn!?_**

**_Listen to your teachers Marcelo!_**

The boy couldn't do anything in the dark chamber except listening to the loud smack as he shed his sorrows.

_I'm so weak..._

_I couldn't protect mother..._

_Maybe that's why I was abandon..._

* * *

><p>A hand slammed at the table causing the other occupants to either jump in fright or to look at its owner. His normally cheerful face is now a frown as he angrily grit his teeth, showing his sharp choppers like a beast ready to fight. The ink spilled a little from the motion he made a while ago as it scatters across the brown rough paper like raindrops. The blonde hair young man next to him fidgets while his sheep let out a yawn, signalling its current state. Across them is an older red hair man who is currently sporting a stern face while his spouse, a long golden hair young woman, is looking at their wards with an expressionless face.<p>

"Can't we just demand her back mother!?" Steve asked his foster mother "She is still your colony-"

"Laddie, she is noo under th' aw the gether states. Oor bosses gree oan it despite oor objections.(Lad, she is now under the United States. Our bosses agree on it despite our objections.)" Allistor interrupted the young lad "We cannae dae anythin' aboot it. Ye ken th' rules son.(We can't do anything about it. You know the rules son.) "

"B-but pops!"

"I agree with him love." Alice said softly as she looked down "We...we have no choice in this matter..."

The young man clenched his fist hard, shaking it as he looked away. He knows that the others share his thoughts about it but he just can't help exploding like that. It was in his nature, it was an instinct to him as he can't describe his feelings by words but by actions.

He just wants his family back that's all...

_But which?..._

The brunette blinked rapidly as he heard the voice. Family? It's his mother, his sheep brother Steve, h-

_You don't remember do you?_

Remember who?...

_Angkasa..._

* * *

><p>The birds outside are singing their songs as the sun slowly woke up from its slumber, letting light step in once again to start the day. In a certain bedroom, a young woman slept comfortably with a smile gracing on her features. Her white nightdress with her long golden-caramel hair made her look like angel. The light slowly peeked on her window as her eye slowly open before opening the other one. She yawned softly as she rubbed her eye then she stopped as she recalled last night. A red blush form on her face as she recounts their...confession..<p>

_His strong arms wrapped around me..._

_We kissed..._

_**OH MON DIEU**!_

"W-we are acting like some sort of couple in one of papa's novels.." she stammered as her blush grew "We only kissed and we did french kiss before but..."

_WHY DO I FEEL SO EMBARRASS!?_

_I was compose last night and now I am acting like a young school girl!_

Outside her bedroom, Allen could have sworn that he heard Madeline screamed. By instinct he opened the door, preparing to rescue or to fight (maybe even do something** permanent**) on who wished to harm his dear Madeline!

"Madeline!" he yelled as he burst in only to see the said girl is covering her self with blankets. Confusion rose in his face as he saw her muttering inaudible things as she cover her face with a pillow. He slowly approached her to inquire what just happened when she suddenly look up to him and immediately he saw her face turned into a deep red tomato.

"Are y-"

She fainted, he blinked in confusion again. What just happened?

* * *

><p><em>"I-I'm sorry my baby..." Angkasa cried as she watched as her baby was taken away from her. She would have fought had it not for the men holding her. "P-Pak Alfonso, please.."<em>

_The pony tailed brunette shook his head in sorrow as he watch Lars carried his colony away. His yellowish green emerald eyes looked down at the bundle he held in his arms. This is so wrong yet he is doing it. Why is life so cruel and why did he can't he resist the power of being a nation. Wasn't he treated equally long ago once? Then why did he treat others like..._

_"B...buh..." the baby, presumably a boy, cooed._

_"I'm so sorry hijo for taking you away from your mother..." he muttered as he cradled the baby "I hope my people will treat your people the same-"_

_"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MATE!"_

_A dark skinned with ebony black panted as he burst in. Wounds were all over his body yet he paid no attention to it as his gaze were on **his** baby. Anger boiled inside of him as he saw no evidence of his beloved Angkasa. Was he too late? Have those Europeans already established their rule over his wife's!?_

_"Where is Angkasa you bunch'a drongos!? And what are ya doin' to my child-Oi let me go! Cahya (light)! Cahya!"_

_Alfonso looked away as he blocked his screams as he walked away with the baby._

"Papai?"

His eyed widens as the 3 year old with dark brown eyes and black messy hair shook him awake. The young toddler (Nation age wise) looked at his foster father with curiosity as the man tries to regain consciousness as he was staring at the wall for quite some time after he signed a certain document.

"Desculpe mu filho, I was thinking a lot of things..." he answered as he carried the boy to his lap "Do you wanna play with papai?"

The shakes his head no "Papai, who are Angkasa and Tau? I keep on hearing their names yet I know none of their faces..."

His heart stopped.

"A-Ah they must have been your people Pedro." he stammered "O-Or it must have been a figment of your imagination!"

_I'm sorry Pedro, I can't tell you because your parents can't even remember you or their love now...I'm sorry...but it will break your young heart..how can you nor they believe that they had amnesia and was forced to turn back into a new form to compensate the injuries and new cultures that has brought onto them..._

* * *

><p><strong>In my opinion, a nation aged veeeeeery slow and the reason why some grow instantly is because they are an adult by their REAL age. Now that you know on who Tau is, I can tell you why they turned back into a child (though Portugal already explained it). Don't worry, they'll remember veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery soon. However that knowledge is not known throughout the world and the only reason Portugal knew about this is because he heard Tau disappeared and he saw Australia aged a few years rather than centuries. Not to mention he represents the lands Tau rules. Portugal is smarter than Spain (despite 2p) and he is not England's best friend for no reasons (must have been years of dealing with a cold pirated brother who is out to get you if you don't think ways of evading him and years of reading with Alice).<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, all rights belongs to Himaruya.**

**Author's note: Just a short reminder that this is an Au world so history isn't the same but still has a tiiiny bit similarities and Spain is a 2p here (to refresh your memory). Reviews please to fuel more chapters!**

* * *

><p><em>Ukiuk slowly trace the outline of her baby's face. Her- no their baby, their precious little baby boy is finally here! It was like a blissful dream that anyone would gladly have. Their baby cooed as he slept, oblivious to the world around him. A while ago, she felt her energy being drained whilst bringing him out of this world, by then when she saw his face, all the pain that she had felt has suddenly washed away upon seeing her baby.<em>

_"My little one..." she gently kissed his forehead as the baby stirred. "Our baby..."_

_"Ukiuk!"_

_Napayshni's voice rang as he entered the tent. His normally stoic composure had just broke upon hearing his wife's pain-filled screams. His dark crimson eyes traveled from her arm to the bundle, hitching his breathe. _

_Their baby..._

_"Well now dearest, are you just going to stand there with your jaw hanging down or you are going to come here and hold our baby?" she mirthfully ask her husband. Snapping out of his stupor, Napayshni nodded absentmindedly as he stare at the precious bundle on her arms before taking him into his._

_He is so light...Their first born baby..._

_"Chaska." he murmured softly before planting a kiss into the baby's forehead "Our first born baby... our dear little Chaska..." he looks into his wife's eyes to confirm it. She smiled softly as her violet eyes dazzled in happiness._

_"Chaska what a beautiful name..."_

Slowly the scene faded into nothingness, vibrant colors melted into darkness while the sound of happiness slowly became an echo then slowly into nothing. The never-ending abyss stayed for a moment before a flash of orange suddenly appeared. The orange slowly turned into what one would call "The inferno's flames". Screams of the wounded and their cries rang across the surrounding.

_"Ukiuk! Take Chaska away and run!"_

_"Napayshni I-"  
><em>

_"GO!"_

_He pushed away as he plunged his spear into his enemy, spilling the rich crimson color on his weapon. Ukiuk run as she held her child against her chest. Tears sting in her eyes as she heard several of their people scream in pain. Monsters, how could they have done this without remorse? Their land in which their ancestors had planted and care for is now being destroyed by those strange men as they wanted their gold._

_Gold, how pointless it is for it is just a metal rock that wouldn't get you food. The corn and the crops they farmed are the true gold, they give you food, drink and medicine to heal you._

_Gold is also the color her beloved Napayshni loves as it is the color of her long silky hair._

**_"What is a woman doing out here with those clothes of the savage!?"_**

**_"I dunno but is that a baby in her arms!?"_**

**_"Get her! She had betrayed her race for their savages!"  
><em>**

**_"Sigh, she could have been raise here instead, like she had shipwrecked here in-"  
><em>**

**_"SILENCE! NO EUROPEAN IS ALLOWED TO BE IN CAHOOTS WITH THOSE SAVAGES!"_**

**_"I told you he is on his period..."_**

_She ignored their voices, not even understanding a word they say as she favored to keep on running but alas for a great wide cliff was in front of her. Her poor child's wails increasingly became louder as those monsters cornered them._

_"Listen here, give us this baby and come with us..." the man in weird metal like clothe speak her language slowly "That child is has the blood of that savage man and-"  
><em>

_"Never!" she hissed as she clutch her baby closer "I refuse to submit to men like you!"_

_The man sigh as he tried to approach her "Look, we just want to hel- no you idiot!" he cried as a newly arrive injured man blindly went in and shot the woman in blind fury. Ukiuk felt a large pain on her body, slowly she looked down._

_Crimson covered her torso..._

_Her eyes became heavier, no matter how much she fought to get her and her baby safe, the pain was too much to bear. Her legs slowly gave up, falling her from the cliff, still holding the child._

_Last thing she felt, her baby was gone as the water pulled her downward._

Violet eyes widen as Madeline awoke. Her heart beats rapidly as her breathe becomes heavy and labored. Tears formed in her eyes as her hands shakes. What was that horrible and tragic nightmare she had just experience? Why did Napayshni looked like her Allen?...

Why? Just why did their happiness end in such sad state?

"Why does it feel so real?..." she asked herself as tears fall "My chest...feels empty..."

Unconsciously, she hugged her small people like a mother hugging her child close to her.

_Who are you Ukiuk?..._

* * *

><p>Brown eyes scanned all over the scene before slowly closing it as the event played all over again.<p>

_No please don't..._

_He wrote all these atrocious things about us! He is the leader of that group!_

_I'm begging you please padre-_

**_Cállate! _**

_Padre please!_

_3!_

_No padre don't!_

_2!_

_Stop it!_

_1!  
><em>

**_DON'T DO IT!_**

**_FIRE!_**

* * *

><p>"Y-You're not scared, are you?" Marcelo asked a man beside him as they walk. It was a quiet Sunday morning, no more noises to disrupt them, no drama that will happen later and best of all, less people who would recognize the adult beside the child. "I... even when I have lived for a while yet death is still a foreign concept to me..."<p>

The man smiled at him "One only dies once, and if one does not die well, a good opportunity is lost and will not present itself again." In his palm is a small petal of which belongs to the jasmine flower. A breeze then blew the petal away, carrying it as far away as it can. "I'm not surprise, a child like you isn't fully capable of understanding death." He sigh as he watch the birds fly above, the boy mimics the action. "I have no idea what death is like either, my country but death may be a dream that you may never wake up. You don't know what your dream will be but even so, even when I die, I shall die in content knowing that my fellow countrymen shall see the dawn of freedom."

The boy shook his head "But why would you risk everything for me?"

"Because you are our everything my country, you are our legacy, our memory and our hope for our future generations to carry on. The night will be over soon, _magandang umaga_."

* * *

><p><em>"I die without seeing dawn's light shining on my country... You, who will see it, welcome it for me...don't forget those who fell during the nighttime."<em>

_Farewell... my beloved teacher... my hero..._

It rained that day, his face was wet. Tears have mixed with the water from the rain as he watched the injustice helplessly from his position. Marcelo wanted to wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare. Slowly, his anger grow as the man in front of him just told him that it was his fault and he should not have listen to him. How could he be so blind by their suffering?

He heard or thought that fathers protect their children...

_I guess I am nothing but a possession to him..._

Ignoring the shouts of the man, he run. He swore he will finish what he has started, his people will gain equal rights. There are two options: a country with its own rules or a country, like a commonwealth or a province, that is part of another (or an empire) that can give his people equal rights and would not be oppressed. He'd take either of these options, even if it means by using force.

_If you won't listen to us, then we'll force you to listen. See you in the battlefield._

_I hope you'd open your eyes then...pad-Espana..._

* * *

><p><em>A overly fashioned flamboyant man was walking upon the large snow tract land as he sigh over his lost custody battle over the colonies. The boy just picked Alice because he, so eloquently told him, that he is just a walking frog dress in over the top fashioned with no brain cells left in him. Such words from a mere child had somehow knocked him out. Oh why is the world so cruel to him, he whines dramatically. Suddenly his foot stopped as he registers a form of a young child dressed in clothes that are way too big for her small body.<em>

_"Is that a- mon dieu! I have to get her to safety!" he said to himself as he picked the unconscious gently. His hand wiped the rest of the snow off her face, as he rushed towards his cabin. Snow fell as he could feel the coldness seeped into his bones yet he paid no heed as he is determine to warm the poor girl._

_A day later, the little girl opened her eyes. Violet orbs scanned across the room before settling on to the man in front of her. He had a warm smile and a long silky hair. His eyes were as blue as the skies while his hair resembles that of the golden grass that covers the prairie by the afternoon._

_"Bonjour ma petite." he greeted her as he sat down gently on the bed "How do you feel today? Have you rested well?"_

_"...Who am I?..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally manage to have reach this part of the plot!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! All rights belong to Himaruya!**

**Warning: This will be my first time writing something so...well...you'll see.. And please review!**

_"There are no extra pieces in the universe. Everyone is here because he or she has a place to fill,_

_ and every piece must fit itself into the big jigsaw puzzle."_

**-Deepak Chopra**

* * *

><p>"Hmph, so we have gotten Utah already then..."<p>

A dark red haired man murmured as his finger lightly trace the map on his table. The Union of the North American States have already expanded southward, taking or "getting back" some lands from his annoying neighbor Alejandro, nearly completing the map that he had always dreamed of.

_Best of all...Madeline is now his..._

Of course their countries have separate customs and laws but their government, military and foreign affairs are joint. Both of their government are pretty much on equal rule with each other although the president of the United States (the country he represented) is the one who has the final word as he is the dominant rule. Think of Canada like Scotland's situation in the United Kingdom but with no monarchy and more of a republic...

Madeline opt to let Allen handle most of the political and military affairs while she favors in handling their foreign relations and their economy. Ah yes his dear Madeline, his beloved is the only star that shines brighter than the others that he felt like he is the luckiest man alive to have her. So smart and so kindhearted, she could even make other women look dull compare to her or maybe he was just biased.

Idiots who let a woman like her go are a bunch of imbeciles with no educational background in his professional opinion.

But, he settled his map down as he plopped in his chair, their is something lacking. Like he is missing something...

_What am I forgetting?_

* * *

><p>Madeline tried everything.<p>

Books, several head banging (without letting Allen know for he would surely fuss over her and would keep a watchful eye on her), tea therapy, everything that she could ever think yet nothing came. No answer, just a huge big blank space.

Where could the missing pieces be? Her memories are still scattered all over the place.

"It's no use!" she threw a book "Everything is useless!" she wanted to ask Allen for help but knowing that he busy nowadays with several meetings from several excruciating and stubborn politicians especially since he is not over from that civil war that nearly split his poor psyche in half, she had to reconsider for his needs. No matter how much he waves it off, she could tell that he is dead tired and is practically aggressive to the point of nearly hitting the poor butler.

Allen would lose his temper and self control if he were to be in a very bad mood and is tired though he would never hit her.

Running a hand on her hair, she sighs as she pick the book up and puts it back on the shelf since she is currently using Allen's bedroom as he collects various books pertaining about how the mind works. She just had to find out, there has got to be a way to solve this. But how?

Just how?...

* * *

><p>Allen release his breathe as he collapses in his chair, angrily snarling as he crumbled his paper. Stupid old men, increase territories his ass and go be a police. What word of being 'alone' can they not understand!? They want him to become the police of the world or something!?<p>

If only he had a weapon- no stop. He took a deep breathe and release it, control your anger before you do something idiotic...

Getting up from his, he slowly walk upstairs towards his bedroom. Upon reaching the door, he slowly twist the knob when he saw, he gulped, Madeline in her nightdress on his bed. What is she doing here and why does she have to look so...delectable?

Slowly approaching, he shakes her arm "M-Maddie wake up now doll..." she stirred but she is still unconscious "Come on beauty, quite making me suffer here..."

Damn it all, here his lover (wife) is, on his bed looking all innocent and so angelic to the point it hurts his lower regions. For the past few years in their relationship, all they have are innocent kisses and often intense make out sessions. He wouldn't force her to do something that will scare her and he is fine that they haven't consummate yet. Yet why now that he has this urge to take her even though he hasn't done it before!? (No women has attract him as much as Madeline does.)

Madeline yawn, rubbing her eyes when she felt someone shook her up. Slowly her eyelids became clearer when she registers who is waking her up, Allen. Yelping, she nearly fell down from the bed in surprise had Allen not caught her arm.

"B-bwah oh! I must have felt asleep in here..." she trailed off as she comes face to face with her lover "A-Allen!" she immediately crawls away, blushing "S-sorry for seeing me in this state!" their eyes met as she apologizes. Looking at each other eyes has cause dam that's inside them for a long time to burst. Instinctively they both leaned in, lips touching as Allen's arms slowly wrap around her frail form. Allen tilted Madeline's face, deepening their kiss as he slowly pushed her down his bed. Not breaking their intense kiss, she unconsciously began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his well toned chest. Sliding it, Allen shrug it off as it fell into the ground.

He leans down to kiss her again, this time their tongues are now in a wild frenzy dance whilst his hands gently slid the sleeves of her nightgown down as he slowly lets go of the kiss only to lean down again and started kissing her soft creamy neck, smirking when Madeline calls out his name. Madeline gasped upon feeling his bite again yet this time it feels so...unusual in a good way. Allen then continues to slide her nightgown off to the floor next to his shirt, exposing her well grown breast. Startled, Madeline reacted by covering her chest as blood rushes to her face.

"Come on darling let me see 'em." he chuckles as he pins her arms, grinning at her well developed chest.

"It's embarrassing Allen- ah!"she moans out as he licks her now hard nubs. Letting one of his hands off of hers, he squeezes the other breast as he continues to nip and suck on the one he has been licking on. Madeline felt something wet growing on her lower regions as Allen continues his treatment on her chest. Plop! He lets one of the nipples off before repeating the same procedure on the other.

"Beautiful...just simply beautiful..." he said softly as her face turns cherry red.

Finishing her breasts, he gazes into her eyes as he kisses her heatedly, their saliva drips out as he lets go and licks it off from her face. Meanwhile, Madeline's petite hands had found their into his belt, removing it and throwing off the ground as she does the same thing to his pants, leaving his undergarment behind. He was about to kiss her when he hissed, feeling her hands rubbing his length, mischief dancing in her amethyst eyes. Oh that sly beautiful little vixen of his...

Madeline's eyes widen when Allen slid her underwear off, pushing her legs to the side so he can have more access. Gazing at her sweat covered body, his bite marks on her neck, her chest being spread with his saliva and her blush covered face, Allen couldn't help but getting excited by each moment.

Madeline could practically die from the way Allen stared at her exposed "Q-Quite looking cher..." causing Allen to snickered out loud "C-Cut it out!"

"Sorry, sorry it's just that you're actin' kinda adorable tonight." he apologizes.

She huffs out "Just continue on what you were doing." her breathe hitches upon she felt his fingers giving her bud a nudge, feeling its softness and wetness making her squirm under him and making his twitch in response.

"Since when did you even act like our mother?.." he rhetorically asked her as he inserted one of his fingers in her entrance. She gasped out as she felt another finger inside, making scissor like movement and massaging her walls, Allen could feel her clenching around his fingers."_Hell, she's so warm_. Like it my love?"

"Mon dieu Allen..." she whimpered.

"Not yet finish till I-" his fingers touched something, making her squirmed and her hips bucked at him "Oh I seem to have found it." his fingers continued to hit that pleasure spot, sending the girl screaming for his name as he thrusts his fingers inside and outside. Her eyes widens when she felt his tongue licking inside her core. His tongue swirls inside and he nips on her bud, she tries to pry him off but instead ensnares her hands in his hair as he continues his assault.

"A-Allen!" she came into his tongue. Lapping all of her juices, Allen wipes the rest from his mouth and sucks the remaining liquid on his fingers. His gaze then turns to her, eyes clouded and yet no one can make a mistake that she enjoyed from what he could tell by her small smile. He suddenly yelp when he felt his being pushed down. Looking up, he saw Madeline shyly smiled at him but her eyes, he could see mischief

"My turn cher~" she giggled as she licked his length. His eyes widen as he felt her hands starting to pump his length. She felt his length getting bigger the more she pumped yet it did nothing to waver her. She then leaned down and took his length inside, eliciting more moans from the young man. Allen groaned as he felt his member grow. He instinctively place his hand on her hair, gently guiding her to breath.

"Darn it...M-Maddie..." he groans her name out as she continues to suck him in "Maddie..."

Madeline bobbed her head up and and down, sliding his length deeper in her throat as she continues to pumped him. She then deep throats him, causing Allen to moan her name as she continues. He then pours his seed inside, filling it to the brim as she tries to take it all in. Unable to hold it all in, she lets go as his member shoots the rest on her face. She licks the rest from his member, cleaning it as she proceeds to finish the rest on her face. Licking her finger, she looks at her lover as he pants with a knowing smile on his face.

Longing to be inside her, Allen sat up as he, gently grabbing her shoulders as they kiss, slowly falling into the soft mattress. He then releases their kiss, looking at her amethyst eyes, asking for her consent. She nod as she grab his face for a chaste kiss. Seeing her approval made his heart soar. He then positions himself above her entrance as he felt her arms wrapped around his neck. His length then proceeds to prodded her entrance before plunging it completely inside. She screams from the pain.

"Sorry...It'll get better I promise dear... _I hope the book is right_..." Allen apologizes as he pecks her forehead. "Tell me when to start all right?.."

For a few seconds they haven't move and just then Madeline has adjusted his length inside her, giving him her approval for him to proceed. He slowly slides out and then plunges himself right in, making Madeline scream his name from both pleasure and pain.

"A-Allen!" she cried out, writhing underneath him as he picked up the pace "A-Allen!"

Her legs locked around him as he grabbed her body towards his, increasing pace and their pleasure. After a few more thrusts, he suddenly pulls out only to change position of his lover (technically wife as far as their positions of being a country counts), who is on her hands and knees. He then approaches her and enters her again, pushes it deeper as she moans out. He thrusts her in and out, establishing both of their desired pace.

"A-Allen I..." she cried out "Allen!"

Her moans were like music to his ears as he increases his pace causing her to cried out his name more. They both felt their orgasms building as they both began to cried each other's name.

"Allen..I want...to.." she moaned out as she felt his hands massaging her soft mounds. "Allen!"

"Madeline..L-Let's do it together!" he cried as he felt her walls tighten around his shaft.

"Allen!"

"Madeline!"

White exploded their visions as they both reach their climax. With one final thrust, he spills his seeds inside her womb, making sure to empty it inside her. Exhausted, he collapses at her side as she flops down. Both have a hard time breathing. He then gathers her in his arms, kissing her gently as she snuggles on his chest.

"Sore?" he worriedly ask her.

"A little bit but it was worth it..." she answers as she pecks his forehead before kissing him passionately. "Je t'aime mon amour..." she whispers.

"I love you too my princess..." he strokes her right cheek "Sweet dreams..." he said sleepily.

"Good night my knight..."

They embrace throughout the night, unable to be apart.

* * *

><p><em>Napayshni pecks his wife's cheeks as they both embrace. They had just consummate their marriage, Ukiuk is his, finally his. He strokes her long hair as he leans in and buries his face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent of maple and freshly fallen snow.<em>

_"I love you my princess..." he whispers to her softly as she looks up and smiles at him._

_"I love you too my warrior..." she kisses him._

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like dying while writing this damn it...This is my first lemon so sorry if it looks so...sloppy...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I would never own any rights to Hetalia!**

**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating! College is a bit hectic...Sorry for my supporters and my readers! And just to remind you, this is Au so that means Madeline is Allen's and...they practically have zero interest in having Cuba as a slave colony(Canadians are too nice..) but in this, Cuba will become their export ally and somewhat of a Dominion or their Commonwealth. Hey he still has freedom, he is like Australia or New Zealand in the Commonwealth. Oh and please read and review!**

**here are new names:**

**Wales- Henry "Lancelot" Kirkland**

**Ireland- Patrick Kirkland**

**Papua**** New Guinea- Johnathan Herne (I did research on it... apparently he was only colonize by Germany in 1884 and by the British...talk about being scared of cannabalism..)**

_I have seen so many jasmines wilted in my garden..._

_I still have some if not more left...I can even grow another set..._

_Yet it would never erase the time, bond, memories and care that we had once in the garden..._

_Especially those who have passed... _

_I would never forget, your scent lives on in my garden..._

_...and in my memories..._

**_- Marcelo Jose Cruz (or me the author)_**

* * *

><p><em>The sky...is it crying for me or the lives of my men...<em>

_Jose...Jose...per favore..._

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore..._

"We'll leave for Hong Kong by dawn." a young man said as he pace around the room "I-"

"Shut up."

Silence engulfed the room ever since Marcelo harshly spoke to the young general. The 9 year old's spirited rich brown eyes that was once full of hope has diminished into rusted copper with cynical views on the world thanks to the harsh realities he has face. His mother... his lost childhood... his mentor... now the man who led his revolution... everyone...

Was he curse since birth?...

_Is that why I was abandoned?..._

"No matter what happens, we'll continue to fight against Espana." he declared "I know him well, he might not give us the remaining amount that we have agreed on the Biak na Bato." The men around him started to murmur in agreement while some disagree and others just resign themselves to the truth "If that's the case then our fight isn't over." Brown eyes shone with determination, burning for the desire of a dream that was forgotten: freedom.

The young general applauded the young boy along with the others but was ignored as the boy left to slumber. His smile fell as guilt gnaw at the very essence of his being. _Is he still-_

A hand clasped into his shoulder as he turn around and see an older man giving him a sympathetic look. "Give our boy time." he told him "He is still a child who belongs to a flow of time that is very different from ours...he understands and knows what you did is the best but... the bonds he held and the fact he personifies our history... people who were significant to him once will leave a scar. He cares for you both very much...it's just that..."

"He still grieves for them..." the young general finishes as he left. The evening has once again start its orchestra as he walk towards his room. He heard the boy in his room, sobbing quietly. His black eyes soften as he continues.

_Let him be a child for once...Let him cry his burdens out..._

_I promise...to serve you and to have our freedom..._

_My bayan...my country..._

_I won't fail you!.._

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" a hand slammed into a wooden table so hard that splinters flew. Madeline and their guest (also her best friend and older brother figure) Carlos winced as Allen punched the table once again.<p>

"I swear if I see that Spanish bastard again.." his hand curled mid-air, impression of trying to strangle someone. "I will show him what happens when he tries to intervene...because of him I have to play police again!"

"Hate to break it to you gringo..." the Cuban cleared his throat "But you and your wife are the most powerful in the Americas especially with your union and all. But hey, you can have our importaciones, me as your dominion without having a union and we can have your somewhat _support_ on our freedom. It's a win-win!"

Allen glared at his neighbor, he does not know how it feels to be demanded by your boss and to be separated from his Madeline. And the fact that he will be his first dominion sets him off. And he that Cuban ALWAYS get on his nerves...

"And...can you..." Carlos mumbled lowly as his eyes were covered in sorrow "If your boss somehow wants you to got to Asia...can you look and see Las Islas Filipinas, Islas Palau and the rest of the Spanish East Indies if they are all right?.."

"Are they your siblings?.." Madeline asked him softly.

"Si, my other siblings, especially Alejandro, Federico (Argentina) and Ramirez (Chile), are worried about them since they haven't gotten their independence from that idiota. We...lost contact with them...they're so young..."

A pang of unexplained emotion entered Madeline as she listened. Those children...she looked at her husband, pleading him to comply. Allen clicked his tongue in annoyance but nodded., he may not give a care but for some odd reason, there is this pull of force that compels him to help those children and the fact Madeline plead practically made him willing. Maybe he can negotiate with his boss...

"Fine...but you owe me tons of sugar cane and... I want that book..."

"You want a book of how to deal with foreigners in Spanish language?"

"It's so I can tell immigrants especially your brother Alejandro to stay out of my lawn!"

* * *

><p>Hong Kong is...so not like the Oriental area that he has seen a long time ago.<p>

It is filled with merchants and some of them are not Chinese, they are easily spot as a foreigner or a European (maybe an American). Marcelo sigh as he walk numbly in the streets. Wang Lee, his friend and foster cousin is like him, a colony but to his (Lee's) luck, it happens to be the person who tried to help him during those 3 years and his colonizers just happens to be the benevolent ones (despite their people trying to eradicate the natives, she tries to help them while he tries to soften the extermination in order for the others to live).

Tita Alice...Tito Allistor...Tito Lancelot...Tito Patrick...

Despite their people raiding, creating havoc and worse, plunder like pirates while his capital is being taken, she still tries to ease his pain and apologizes profusely while Allistor often frown in disapproval of their people's conduct as he continues to lessen the damage as Patrick and Lacelot are helping damage control. At first he refuses to believe them, thinking they are the same as his padre and tries to distance himself away from them.

_7 year old Marcelo is running, trying to evade numerous guards from capturing him. He has to speed up, he has to escape from-_

_"And where do you think you are going poppet?" a woman with golden hair asked him as he stops. Her emerald green eyes looked at him, as if it pierced his very essence. The young boy glance away defiantly, brown eyes looking at the distance. Padre..._

_Sighing, Alice walk towards the boy and pull him for an embrace. Marcelo was surprised, he tried to move but he can't._

_"Let it go poppet... I'm sorry for what they did... I'm sorry... you deserve better than this..."_

_Like a dam burst, Marcelo tears flow down from his eyes as he cried. He held on her dress as she held him. His padre, why hasn't he listen to their pleas? Why can't he be like this woman? For so many centuries, he yearns for his recognition and affection. Even if he can't grant him freedom, at least treat him equally by making him a province! He gave up and forgotten his mother's culture just to please him, he even turn down Alejandro's offer!_

_"I gave up my identity so I can be civilized for him! So why?! Why does he not love me?" he cried "Why?... You...Why can't you give me up! I am a savage damn it..."_

_"You are not a savage, you are a little boy who grew up in a different than what others perceive...I'm sorry...I can't stop them...forgive me..."_

_"Y..You are the first to say sorry..." he murmured "Salamat..."_

_Alice said nothing but she held him as they are both being soaked in the rain._

Marcelo blinked as he saw the young general beckoned him to come. He run towards him, cursing to himself that he lost his track of time. Slowly he could see him-

"Marcelo?... My little pearl?.."

His heart stops as he heard a voice that he hasn't heard for decades. The world stops as he turns around.

"Tita Alice?.."

* * *

><p>"M-my head..." Kirana cried as she held her head "P-Pak Lars help me..." she then fainted as Lars rushed towards his charge, trying to wake his younger sister figure or child. Was she changing to a child again?<p>

_A young woman walked towards a stream, in her left was a young 2 year old boy with messy ponytail as he looks around, taking all of the plant's outline and shape. He looks so much like his father..._

_"Mama! Papa thewe!" Coen (thunder) yell as he run towards his father "Papa! Papa! Papa!" Tau laughed as he gathered his little boy in his arms, spinning his around as the little boy stretched his arms wide._

_"How's my lil' ankle biter?" he tickled "Been good?"_

_"Uh huh! Papa you know? Bebe bwothew kicked! Wight mama?"_

_Tau laugh as he walk towards his wife. Angkasa chuckled as Coen tried to sneak and steal his father's wooden boomerang only for Tau to slyly slid his boomerang away, causing the toddler to pout._

"Tau...Coen...Cahya..."

_"Mom?.." a young boy with ponytail looked at Kirana as she stare at him confusingly "Mom it's me...what did that Dutch did to you?.." he turn towards his trading partner "Alfonso... why is my mother?...Tell me!" The Portuguese shook his head in sorrow. The young boy grit his teeth in frustration as he grabbed the 1 year old from his arms. "Mom! Can't you recall me!? It's me Coen! And this is Cahya! The baby you left when he took you!"_

_"I-I'm sorry but do I know?" Kirana then felt something painful in her chest._

_Was it guilt?_

_"N-no...mama..." the 8 year old cried "No...just no..."_

Lars studied her face as he held her "K-Kirana?..."

"My son...Coen...I'm sorry..." she breathe out before fainting.

* * *

><p><em>"Where is mama and Cahya?" a young 3 year old Coen asked Tau as he embrace the boy, tears falling his whole body shook. "Papa?..."<em>

_"I'm sorry...I tried...forgive me Coen..."_

_Suddenly Tau felt something wasn't right, he let go of the boy as he felt the pain of his people. Was he being invaded?_

_"Papa-"_

_"Coen stay there with your elders. I have to go somewhere..." he place a kiss on his son's forehead as he run out. "I'll come back my_

_The little boy grew and waited, he interacts with different people yet he still waited. When the day finally came, he was greeted by a man who can no longer recall him and his physical appearance change._

"Dad?..." an 8 year old asked.

"Huh, I ain't yer pops kiddo sorry but name's Steve! Your Johnathan right?" he then pointed to himself "Mum says ya are my new younger brother. Might as well introduce to each other ya?"

The little boy's eyes dull but manages to smile as his mind finally surrenders. His mother and father are dead, they are never going to be a family ever again.

"Sorry for the confusion, I thought you are someone else." he fakes a smile as he pull his ponytail back "Holisakave, my name is Johnathan Herne."

_Coen might be dead as well._

* * *

><p><strong>I did research a bit into Papua New Guinea. Apparently he was colonize by the United Kingdom and Germany in the 18th century only and was only trading with Spain and Portugal so he was pretty much left alone. Poor kid is the only one who is a bit traumatize by the fact your parents can't recognize you or your younger brother is taken away...And I tried to search for popular Papua New Guinea names...they are all English...<strong>

**And to think Germany is colonizing him now together with the UK in this timeline...think of the training- oh wait he is Tau's son..**

**Johnathan: TOO SLOW!**

**Ludwig: Vhere does your energy come from?!**

**And he and Marcelo are besties in fishing.**

**Marcelo: Caught one?**

**Johnathan: Nah...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not have any given right to own Hetalia or any related merchandise.**

**Author's notes: Sorry about the delay, my prelim exams are next week so I had a lot in plate. Please leave a review!**

_"Where are the people?" resumed the little prince at last. __"It's a little lonely in the desert…"_

_"It is lonely when you're among people, too," said the snake."_

**― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince**

* * *

><p>"My...dear heavens...is that you?..."<p>

Can it be?... Her little Marcelo?.. He certainly had grown taller since the last time she saw him. Same dark brown hair and chocolate eyes yet... it no longer shown the sparkle of innocence he once had. His eyes are now darker, showing years of pain and experienced yet it somehow became a little bit of that _colour_, she inwardly shuddered.

Why does his eyes remind her of her son Allen?...

Marcelo felt his mouth till his throat dry, his chocolate brown eyes (which, he noted became darker and to his confusion it also became a bit reddish) scan the woman in front of him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he sped towards her, hands wide open. He envelopes himself in her warmth, a mother's warmth.

He missed that kind of warmth "Tita..." he croaked as he tries to hold his tears in. "Tita..namimiss kita..!"

Forget being a country.

Forget the revolution.

Forget the pain.

Just let a child inside him cry for once.

* * *

><p>"ALL ABOARD!"<p>

Allen twitched in irritation as the noises the people made are increasing in volume by each hour. He then felt Madeline's hand engulfs him, making him relax a bit as their bosses continues on the meeting, though a bit wary and fear that Allen might find the suite a bit below his standards.

"We're going to Hong Kong." he heard his boss says "Keep full of coal. In the event of declaration of war Spain, your duty will be to see that the Spanish squadron does not leave the Asiatic coast, and then offensive operations in Philippine Islands."

Wait a minute, offensive operations? "Hey old man, what d'you mean by offensive operations? I thought we are only here to trade and we're only involve for Cuba's sake!"

His boss sigh as he massages his temples "Allen, we had to go so he can't pull out reinforcements and besides, we declared war on him so any territories of his shall be dealt with and we also need to block off his communications to the mainland in Manila Bay...and that the Germans wanted the Islands themselves..."

Madeline's boss nodded in agreement "The Island is full of riches and a good strategic position..." he then add "Also a good opportunity to see its rich culture!" he gushed out as Allen's boss face palms at his friend. "We might even add him or her to your family and it'll be one big-"

"Boss..." Madeline sighs.

His face redden "I-Uh forgive my childishness eh!"

* * *

><p>The smell of jasmine wafts in the air as the tea boils.<p>

"So...you are going to revolt against your father?" Alice asked with no hint of emotion "Are you positive that you can go through it? Will you falter or not?"

His fists clenched harder as he look at his cup "I...I will not fail...I shall make him see what his people had hid beneath their jewel crested clothes and their so called riches... I tried yet he and his Majesty won't listen... I had no choice tita...".

Alice didn't say anything but simply got up and prepare the tea, petting a small Chinese boy's hair. Later she came back with the tea. "I suppose that is really your decision my dear lad. Your general here must have train you I hope? Of course he does right?"

The young general besides him nodded stiffly as Alice's emerald green eyes landed on him before she pours tea to each of them. His men, his country and a little Chinese boy besides Marcelo (and is currently holding his arm, had they met before?) thanked her. What a beautiful woman, he mused, even if she's a country. Could she be-

"Oi love! Ah brooght ye some ay th' tea ye need." A Scottish voice boomed across the room. Its occupants jump in surprise except for the young general who is currently cursing his luck. Alice sigh albeit happily as she greeted the red hair man outside. Marcelo turns his attention to his general, pitying his current predicament as tears mercilessly pour out of the poor man's eyes and he is also trying not to laugh at his loss.

"Bobo, tita's already taken."

"Tumahimik ka na Marcelo...(Shut up Marcelo)"

* * *

><p>Johnathan scowled as a slicked blonde hair man with blue eyes and fair skin named Ludwig drilled on him the basics. His left eyes twitches as he listens to one of his boring lectures, why did the other half of his land gets to be invaded by him?<p>

_Europeans took my parents and my brother from me..._

"JOHNATHAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Ludwig yelled as the boy fell from surprise "Seriously...ten year old kids these days are very different from zhe days..."

An albino snickers as Ludwig glares "Awwww is Vest getting old?" The young boy laughs as Ludwig's ears grew red in embarrassment. "Kesesese you are so getting old faster than the awesome me Vest."

"Shut it bruder!"

Unknown to the two Germans, Johnathan had sneaked out as a loud sound of a table falling towards the ground and a scream of a certain albino was heard as the blonde tackled him.

The jungle was thick and scary but for Johnathan, it was like a stroll for him. He has always come to these parts to let him recall the memories of the past.

_"Did you see that firefly Coen? Isn't a beaut my lil' ankle biter?"_

_"Awww is my little Coen having a nightmare? There there now..come to mama..."_

"Mama...papa..."

A tear fell from his eye as he muttered.

* * *

><p><em>What have I done?...<em>

_My little Coen! My little Cahya! My beloved Tau!_

_How could I have forgotten?_

Kirana felt her chest grew heavier as her memories slowly came back. What kind of mother and wife is she? How could she ever forgotten her family, her children and her husband? Her little-

_Oh no...where are my children?.._

She began to hyperventilate, unable to form any coherent sentence as her mind was assaulted with several words, each stabbing her heart as she tries to block it. Where her children even alive? Her husband? Cahya, Co-

Coen...Cahya..she saw them a few years ago...

"My little children..." she sobbed "Y-You're both alright...my children..."

* * *

><p>Allen lets out an exasperated breathe as he looked up the skies from the window of his and his wife's room, why does he felt like someone is beckoning him? Why does it felt so familiar?<p>

"Allen?"

He pivots towards her as she came near. His arms wrapped around her frail form, pulling her towards him as he buries his face on her neck.

"Can't sleep..." he muttered. "It's stupid..."

"What do you mean? Was it because of the meat that the waiter had accidentally served to you?"

"No- well kind of but doll, it's just... I can't understand why I felt like something is missing! I don't know why but it felt like someone is missing...my mind is empty yet there is-" her finger silences him.

"It's okay my love...I also felt that way..."

Silence lingers around them but one question remains.

_Who is missing?..._

* * *

><p>"So we're purchasing the next arms right?" Marcelo nodded in confirmation "We have already purchase some but we might need some in case-"<p>

"Sir! Sir! There are people here who wished to see you."

Marcelo and the general whipped their heads as a dark hair man with piercing red eyes with a blonde hair woman with purple eyes stand in front of the entrance and accompanying them was a general and two men who seems to be their boss.

But he felt some sort of pull towards the couple, a very strange pull.

"Bonjour, are you the Las Islas de Felipinas?"

_Ukiuk smiled as her little baby Chaska gurgles in happiness. Tenderly, she kiss his forehead as she rocks him back and forth._

_"My brave little warrior..." she muttered._

"U-Um opo! N-nice to meet you." he stutters as he shook their hands. The man's red eyes... has he seen that before?

_Chaska cooed as Napayshni plays with him. Normally children shrank from his eyes but his little Chaska is never scared, in fact he loves his eyes._

_"P-puh..p-a...papa!" Napayshni kissed him as he shouts in happiness. His son's first word!_

* * *

><p><strong>Short chappie is short sigh..<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I would never own any rights to Hetalia!**

**Author's notes: I would not be able to update much next week since I'm going to my grandma's province for Christmas. Sorry about the inconvenience =_='''. Carlos will stay as a dominion for a while, Marcelo is not pleased in here...he hates his shota face and body. This is a break from all the serious atmosphere.**

* * *

><p>He can't believe it. He would never buy it.<p>

"We'll help you against the Spanish Empire." one of the bosses said "It is beneficial for both of our countries to unite against the common enemy. We are only here because of Cuba and we believe they might have also sank Maine."

His mouth pressed into a thin line, he wasn't sure where this is going but he felt something was off in the man's voice. In his peripheral view, he could have sworn that the dark brown-red hair man tense as he snake his arm around his wife's waist upon hearing his boss' words. Something is definitely off about this...

His young general may have also share his sympathies "Are you sure that there is nothing you will gain from us? Is there something you might have left out?" he added "Are you sure that you're main purpose is to help and gain your dominion, to avenge your ship and also to help us?" his arms folded as he observe the man.

"Of course, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

_"I don't like this..."_ Marcelo mused as his brows furrow _"I don't like this at all..." _his eyes observe them as they left. "I have a bad feeling about this...Emilio..." his whispered as his eyes still trailed on their forms.

"I agree with you..."

* * *

><p>Night fell as the sound of crickets rang across the cool night breeze. A young boy with chocolate brown eyes sat upon a huge rock, pondering over his decision. Was it right? They were colonies once weren't they? They know right?...<p>

Was it right?

"Oh umm Marcelo is it?" a voice startled behind him as Marcelo let out a yelp as he stumbled down in surprise. "D-Desole little one, I never meant to frighten you." her milky white hand reached towards him as she help him get up, dusting the young boy's shorts. Her purple eyes scanned his body as Marcelo tenses "What were doing out here alone at night? It's dangerous you know."

Marcelo snorts "I doubt a garden is qualify as being dangerous señorita Jones." he waved her off "I'm fine by myself anyways, I'm old enough to be alone." the 9 year old said haughtily, he stood proudly with chest puffed out.

"How old are you?" she tilts her head "Aren't you 6 little one?"

"Wh- I'm 9! I'm not 6 geez!" his face turns red as he stomps away. "I'm going to be 10 soon in a couple of decades or years so just you wait!" he glared at her before turning his back.

Madeline shook her head in amusement at his actions before, such a cute little child...her face then fell as she stares at the boy's retreating figure, unconsciously patting her stomach. His eyes..those were not the sparkle of innocence that a child should have; eyes that have seen battles of men who had fall before his very eyes. She felt like a dagger had stabbed her heart when she had met his general, apparently the little boy is going to fight against the man who had raised him...

How ironic it is because Allen had done the same...

* * *

><p>Marcelo angrily stomps towards his friend's, Leon Kirkland or Wang Lee, (he was already friends with the boy prior to this, his mother Mei often comes to his place to trade, bringing Lee along) house where he is staying. His general and the others have their own places so Marcelo is the only one to stay with his Aunt Alice and Uncle Allistor, they can summon him by a messenger as to not leak plans. That or the fact that the general still hasn't gotten over his initial embarrassment and shocked over his Aunt being married. How sad, he pitied the poor guy... a bit...<p>

"Well well, this one's a scrawny kid eh?" a gruff voice boom across the street as he sneered at the boy "Ya reckon it's a Hispanic?"

"I don't know amigo, he's looks so young for us to make him a slave. He's 6 I think."

6...

6...

6!?

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SIX YOU BUNCH OF ******(insert derogatory spanish word)" Marcelo yelled angrily as rage boils his blood. He lunges at them, taking his wooden long sticks out. "**SIX!? I'M OLDER THAN YOUR ABUELA AND HER OWN ABUELA!**"

* * *

><p>"Um loue, did ye hear they noises ootdoors? " Allistor asked his wife Alice as she sets their nighttime tea. He flinched upon hearing bones cracking and the sound of sticks hitting those men who had incur the owner's wrath. "Thay mist hae pissed marcelo that much...he's forordinar is th' type tae be in a tranquil fury 'n' nae a stowed oot blown volcano... (They must have pissed Marcelo that much...he's usually is the type to be in a tranquil fury and not a full blown volcano...)" he winced when he heard a body was thrown.<p>

Alice sighs as she sat down "Apparently Marcelo is the type to go in a silent fury unless they poke fun at his age and height... chamomile tea?"

"Shuid we even stoap oor laddie? (Should we even stop our boy?)"

"I tried stopping you a Scottish highlander who bagpipes in the middle of war from strangling a frog but failed, what makes you so sure that I can stop Marcelo with his arnis sticks in his rage?"

* * *

><p><em> "I asked whether it was true that he had sent all the telegrams to the Consul at Singapore, Mr. Pratt, which that gentleman had told me he received in regard to myself. The Admiral replied in the affirmative, adding that the United States had come to the Philippines to protect the natives and free them from the yoke of Spain. He said, moreover, that America is exceedingly well off as regards territory, revenue, and resources and therefore needs no colonies, assuring me finally that there was no occasion for me to entertain any doubts whatever about the recognition of the Independence of the Philippines by the United States."<em>

Allen gripped his pen tighter, lies...how could he and their bosses have lied!..Worse, Madeline had no idea of their deception towards the young boy, towards the rest of the Pacific Islands, Hawaii (whose personification would die as soon as his lands were now his) and the others.

How could Madeline ever face him!? He does not give a single concern about them but his Madeline, sweet girl could never stand it.

"Oh cheer up dear friend!" his boss pat his shoulder "We're not really lying, he is free isn't he? Just under our jurisdiction and look at the bright side, you and your beloved Canada would have a little boy running around in those white fences that we all wanted. After all, you Nations have a very peculiar way of having children. It's all adoption right?"

Allen pivots to face him, fury evident in his blood red eyes "You blabbering moron, we can have children. I-It's just takes more time and certain conditions and quite making me butt in other's beeswax! I. JUST. WANT. TO. BE. ALONE. WITH. MADDIE."

He hates being a hero, he would never be one of those chivalrous idiots who would save everyone's sorry asses. Heroes are never invincible...

Never..


End file.
